The Story of Josh Thorndike
by Josh the hedgehog
Summary: I finally decide to follow in my grandfathers footsteps and travel to sonics world... He's the only one who can save sonic and his friends but will a mysterious evil presence destroy him first?  Find out!
1. a new begining 1

The story of Josh Thorndike

It all started that day… That day I finally decided to follow in my grandfather's footsteps.

My grandfather was Chris Thorndike. He managed to visit Sonics world and wrote a book all about it. I finally built a machine that will take me there. I stepped through the portal and was taken to Sonics world. I didn't know then but I just did something that would change my life forever.

Amy, Cream, and Tails were driving in Tails' new jeep. Cream had just hooked up with Tails which made Amy mad she didn't have a date. What are we doing again Amy asked? I already told you were going to the city to find a tool to fix the X Tornado.

Hey I didn't now shooting stars could be seen during the day, cream said. They can't Cream, said tails. Then what's that falling from the sky said cream. Amy and Tails looked up to see someone falling from the sky. We have save him yelled Amy full speed ahead. The three raced with the jeep towards the figure. They realized that they weren't going to make it before the figure hit the earth. Suddenly a blue streak flew by and raced towards the figure. Sonic the three yelled. Sonic gave them a thumbs up and caught the figure. The three raced towards Sonic just as the figure woke up. All three gasped as the figure woke up, but for different reasons. As the figure woke up he said, my name is Joshua Thorndike are you sonic and his friends


	2. introductions2

The story of Josh Thorndike

Chapter 2

Josh Thorndike said Sonic, as in related to Chris Thorndike. That is correct, Josh said, He's my grandfather. But that's impossible it's only been 5 years, Tails said, and if you came from Chris' world shouldn't you be human. But I am human, Josh said. Then Josh looked down and saw that he wasn't human, He looked a lot like Shadow except He was silver and had turquoise where the red on Shadow would be. Oh great another look alike, Sonic joked.

Amy thought that Josh was pretty cute, but she tried not to make it to obvious. Where are you going to stay, said Amy? That's something I didn't really think of, Josh said, smiling. I really like him, Amy thought, he's easy going, but can be serious when he needs to be. You can stay at my house, Tails said. That be cool Tails, Josh said, I heard that you build machines. Yeah I do, Tails said. I build a little myself I was hoping to pick up some pointers. So everything settled, Tails said. We're going to have so much fun,

Cream said, first we'll play board games and tag and hide and seek and… Cream went on and Amy went to go stop her but Josh signaled her that he was O.K. with it. That night Josh laid in His bed thinking, I think I'm going to like it here, Josh thought. Amy is pretty cute, thought Josh, I need to get a job to get the money to go out somewhere.

The next day Josh went to the city go get a job. While he was walking he saw a flyer that said The Chaotix Detective agency, Help Wanted. Josh went over to the building and walked in. He saw a desk and a crocodile listening to the radio, he walked up to the desk.

I'm here for the job application, said Josh. The crocodile opened his eyes and Josh expected him to tell him to beat it because he looked like a gangster with a gold chain around his neck. Instead he said O.K. in a cheerful voice, the names Vector what's yours. I'm Josh, Josh said, do you run this place alone. No I have a little help, Vector said, Espio, Charmy, get in here we got a new employee. A purple chameleon and a bee came out and examined Josh. I think he'll work but it'll take some training, said Espio.

So I got the job, Josh asked. Not yet, Vector said, what are you good at. Well I'm a master at every weapon especially pistols and swords, I'm pretty smart and I can make things levitate with my bare hands. What no way, Charmy said, you can't make objects fly around. Josh smirked and said watch me. He then reach out his hand towards the radio and lifted it up without touching it, when he set it back down all three except Espio had their eyes and mouth wide open. Espio and Josh looked eye to eye and they both knew they'd be life long friends and rivals. You're hired, said Espio. Then Josh looked at the clock and realized it was 1:00 P.M. Oh man my friends are probably worried I got to go, When should I be here be here tomorrow? You work from 8:00 A.M. to 2:00 P.M.

Said Vector. Ok Vector see you tomorrow, Josh said as he ran back to Tails' place.


	3. near death 3

The story of Josh Thorndike

Chapter 3

Somewhere out in space

A mysterious black figure and a green skinned warlock are standing around a glowing black sphere. That's the one plan that can destroy Sonic and his friends, said the warlock. Good, said the dark figure, Sonic won't beat us again, what he did to me with his friend Shadow… Yes he will pay, said the warlock, but there is one person that can stop you. What! Tell me who he is so I can wipe him out, screamed the figure. The warlock waved his hand over the sphere and it showed a silver hedgehog with turquoise running down his back. His name is Josh, said the warlock, but be careful it must look like an accident, or his friends will realize someone or something is after them. Ok, said the figure first I can control some of the plants on there planet to strangle him to death…

Meanwhile back on Sonics planet…

There we're finally done, said tails as he whipped the grease of his face. Yeah, Josh said, we finally finished the modifications for the X Tornado. This should fly a lot faster now, said Tails, but it's all thanks to you, I never thought about rearranging the parts so you can fit more upgrades into it. Really Tails, said Josh, Thanks. Don't mention it, said Tails, it's kind of fun building with someone else anyway. Ok I have to get to work I'll be back in a few hours, said Josh as he started to walk out the door. Ok Bye, yelled Tails. Josh had decided to try a shortcut to the town through the forest. As he walked in he had a strange feeling that he was in danger. He didn't know at the time but if someone is destined for something great they can sense danger. It's probably nothing, thought Josh. He kept on walking through the densest part of the forest. Suddenly he thought he saw something move he his hands on his guns that he keeps strapped to his hips. He started walking faster and he saw movement again pretty soon he was running. Suddenly he tripped over a root that was sticking out. That's strange, thought Josh, I could've sworn that that root wasn't there when I AAAAAAAHGG! He never finished his sentence because a tree root had swung and grabbed him by the neck and started to hang him. Uuuuggg stammered Josh, choking as the rope started to get tighter and tighter. Joshes vision was blacking out as his heart slowly slowed down. He couldn't see anything but silhouettes, slowly his arms started to go limp. I… I'm sorry grandpa, I couldn't do what you dreamed of me doing to do, I'm sorry, thought Josh as he slowly started to close his eyes. Suddenly he felt the vine go slack and he gasped in as much air as his lungs could hold as he hit the ground on his hands and knee's and started to gasp in air, when he finally regained his breath and composure he stood up and saw who saved him, it was Espio. He had thrown a ninja star and cut the vine. Thanks man, Josh said as he extended his hand to Espio. You're Welcome, said Espio, and they shook hands and started to walk back to work.

**Authors note: I Just realized that some of you don't know some of the characters I'm talking about. Some of these characters I got from the TV show Sonic X. If you want you can check it out on the 4Kids website. And please review, I'm not complaining but its kind of sad for me when I don't know if anyone is even reading my story. **


	4. wants 4

The story of Josh Thorndike

Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I just want to say thanks to Doger for saying the first comment and Sashaxh for the second one.**

Josh was walking home from work thinking about those plants that nearly killed him when he saw something In a shop window. It was a beautiful acoustic guitar that came with a tuner installed into it. Josh looked at the money in his hand he didn't have enough to buy it. He was short about $90. Josh decided to ask Vector if he could work over time for extra cash. He was going to run back to Vectors' but the road was closed because the resent rainstorm had flooded the street. He decided to come back tomorrow. As he was walking home he saw Cream coloring under a big pine tree. Suddenly he remembered he planned to ask Amy to lunch tomorrow. It was to late now but he decided to ask Cream for advise. Josh went down and sat next to Cream and smiled, hi Cream, he said. Hi Josh, Cream said still absorbed in her coloring. I was just wondering, Josh said rubbing the back of his head, do you know what Amy likes to do. Cream looked up from her coloring staring at him with those big, golden eyes I've been waiting for you to say that. What! Josh said, how could you know about that, I never told a soul! Cream sat down on her knees I can just see it in your eyes, Cream said developing a sudden interest in the grass, it's just something I could always do, I guess it's my special talent, I never really told anyone… not even my own mother. Then why would you tell me? Josh asked. I don't really know, said Cream, I guess it's like an essence that you put out that makes people relax, Amy told me about it to. Wow, Josh said, that was the same thing that I could do back in my own world, everyone stayed away from me, afraid that I would make them tell me there deepest secrets. Josh looked down towards the grass. Suddenly Vanilla called for cream to come home. Bye Josh, said Cream and hugged him than ran back to Vanilla. Josh laid down in the grass and stared at the sky. He had a lot on his mind.

Back to the bad guy space station…

May I remind you, said the warlock, if sonic and his friend's get to attached to him the plan will fail, you must kill Josh! I'm working on a plan, said the dark figure, I have an idea, what if we turn the entire planet against him. It won't work on his friends directly but they'll join eventually, It'll take time but it'll work. It better, snapped the warlock, or the plan has a lower chance of succeeding, and if there's a chance, sonic has luck on his side. I know said the dark figure.


	5. songs from the heart 5

The story of Josh Thorndike

Chapter 5

It was the next day and my required shift was almost over and Josh was about to ask if he could work overtime to get that guitar. He usually got paid about $20 a day so he needed about $70 more. Vector, Josh asked, how long of overtime would I need to work in order to earn $70 more? Vector started to laugh because he thought it was a joke but Joshes expression was serious. You're serious, Vector said shocked you'd need to work eight more hours! Ok, Josh said, I'll call Tails and tell him I'm staying at work late. What! Vector yelled then shrugged his shoulders, ok.

Eight hours later

Finally it's over, Josh said as he walked out, now I've got to get to the store before it closes. Josh ran over to the store to find the storekeeper about to leave. WAIT, Josh yelled. Sorry son we're closed, said the shopkeeper. I just want to buy that guitar, Josh said. Ok but make it quick snapped the shopkeeper. In the end Josh walked out with a brand new guitar in a case, when he got home Tails was asleep in his workshop. Josh smiled and carried him to his room and set him in his bed. Then Josh went to his own room and started to play his guitar. Meanwhile Amy decided to check on Tails, but when she opened the door she found Tails asleep. She smiled and started to hear music coming from where Joshes room was. She looked around the corner to find Josh on his guitar starting his song.

"The Winner takes all

It's the thrill of one more kill

The last one to fall

Will never sacrifice their will."

Amy had snuck up and was hiding behind the doorframe and Josh was getting into the music.

"Don't ever look back

On the world closing in

Be one the attack

With your wings on the wind

Oh the games will begin

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory yeah

And it's ours for the taking

It's ours for the fight

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory yeah"

Josh looked up and saw Amy looking at him and fell out of his seat and his face was redder than an apple. He then saw her applauding he blushed even harder. Wow! Amy said, that was amazing. Joshes blush subsided a bit and he said, well I did practice on this song a little. Can you teach me how to play the song, Amy said. Well sure, Josh said, come over hear. Amy walked over and sat on the chair, Josh had his left hand on Amy's hand placing her fingers on the correct strings and frets ( for all you people out there who don't know what a fret is, it's those boxes on the long part of the guitar.) he had his other hand on Amy's other hand moving her hand to strum the correct strings. So therefore he had his arms around Amy. Amy could feel Joshes body heat pulsing through her, and she could slightly feel his heartbeat on her spine causing Amy to blush a little. So you play guitar, said Amy trying to make conversation. Yeah, said Josh, I played ever since I was six. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Tails panting. Josh, Tails said, there's someone at the door that wants to see you.

**Authors note: Chapter 5… I'm making progress. I had an Idea for a cool scene but it'll take time to get there… and remember to comment **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic or any of the other characters except Josh Thorndike, and I do not own the song that Josh sings. That is from Spongebob. **


	6. pain and destruction 6

The story of Josh Thorndike

Chapter 6

Josh peeked out of the door and saw the whole town had broken into a riot and was screaming for him. Josh took a chance and walked outside, but the moment his foot touched the deck a big man grabbed him and carried him away. Why are you kidnapping me, Josh yelled. Shut up, the big man yelled, we know you beat up and robbed that child. Suddenly Josh realized who was after him, he called Tails on his communicator. Tails Josh whispered, I figured out who's after me and who will be after you after I'm dead! Who, Tails yelled. You're not going to believe his but I think… suddenly the screen went to static. No, lost the signal then Tails realized that Joshes communicator was broken.

The townsfolk dropped Josh into a cage and slammed the door. Ow, Josh said as he looked at a nasty cut on his arm and started to worry about infection. Gosh that hurts, suddenly he heard a voice across the cage so you think you can just rob my daughter and get away with it, said the man. Sir please trust me, Josh said, I didn't rob your daughter I swear. Suddenly the silhouette started laughing, haven't you noticed yet, I'm not from this planet, I was thinking about using mind control, but I decided a direct assault would be better. Josh realized who the man was, Dark Oak, said Josh as the figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a hideous and deformed version of Dark Oak. See what your friends did to me! look at my face! Josh turned away to shield his eyes from the hideous sight. I said look at it! Dark Oak grabbed Josh by the neck forcing him to look at him. This is what Sonic did to me, so I made a plan to get revenge, but you are the only one that can stop me. Dark oak flipped open a switchblade knife, now let's see how you like having painful and permanent scars.

Tails! Amy yelled, is the X Tornado ready to find Josh? Sorry Amy, Tails yelled back, the villagers sabotaged the engine so it took a while to fix it, but I'm almost done, but there's a piece of metal stuck in there that looks awfully familiar. Tails got some pliers and grabbed a huge piece of metal sticking out. I think I'm getting it loose, suddenly the metal came loose sending Tails flying across the room, he caught himself with his two tails, Tails looked at the shard and got a nervous expression on his face, then he took the glowing piece of metal to his scanner. He depressed a blue button and a small door opened on the scanner, he placed the shard of metal in and pressed the blue button again. The door closed and Tails pressed a red button, the scanner made a humming noise and some readings appeared. Tails took one glance at the readings, turned towards Amy with a scared, but serious face and said two word… " get Sonic."

Amy had run as fast as she could to where Sonic was taking a nap, Sonic wake up! Yelled Amy. Sonic slowly opened his eyes, what's up Amy, Sonic said drowsily. Tails wants to see you right away, Amy said. Come on then grab my hand and I'll run you there, Sonic said as he extended his hand. Amy took it and Sonic rushed of, the strange thing was, she didn't feel that adrenaline pumping every time she touched Sonic, she did feel amazing going at the speed of sound but this feeling wasn't the same. When they got to Tails house, Sonic and Amy stood next to Tails, I found a piece of metal lodged into the engine, Tails said, I scanned it then I compared it to another piece of metal. Come on Tails, Sonic said, get to the point. The point is, Tails said, This is the exact same type of metal we saw on the Meterex ship Sonic, the Meterex are back!

**Authors note: Now that's suspenseful, I'm sorry to not have updated in so long but I have a life to you know. If you like my story please comment, even if it's a short one or a mean one, just let me know you're reading! **


	7. a new enemy 7

The story of Josh Thorndike

Chapter 7

Amy, Sonic, and Tails were flying in the X Tornado looking at the Chaos Emerald radar that Tails had modified to find the metal that they found. I'm getting a reading about 200 yards away, said Tails. The Trio looked out and saw a huge gray building that was shining from its power. They parked the X Tornado about 10 yards from the building and snuck to the door. Ok here's the plan, Tails said, first Sonic will distract the guard then I will run in and open the door, but if Sonic doesn't distract them I'll go and… Oh for crying out loud Amy yelled and took out her hammer, I'll take care of it, Amy walked up and smashed the guards heads, Then she busted open the door. Or we could do that, Tails said as he rushed toward Amy, works for me, Sonic said as he did the same. When they walked in the room they saw a cage and a large cylinder both with a curtain over them. They also saw a big box shaped machine and a big chair that was turned so you couldn't see what it was containing, I've been waiting for you Sonic the hedgehog, a voice said. The chair turned revealing that evil mastermind we all know and love. Dark Oak, said the three heroes, I thought I took care of you a long time ago, Sonic said as he stepped forward, looks like I'll have to do it again. Take a step closer and you'll regret it, Dark Oak said. Or what, said Sonic as he smirked, are you gonna kill my friends and family? As a matter of fact yes, Dark Oak said, look at curtain number one please, the three looked u at the curtain revealing the cage that contained Josh as he lay limp in a pool of his own blood. Josh! Sonic screamed. Josh slowly opened his eyes, S-Sonic, he whispered with his voice choked up in pain, I… I'm sorry, suddenly the cage filled with thousands of volts of electricity shocking him and leaving him there nearly dead. Sonic ran up to the cage, Amy and Tails too stunned to move, Josh why didn't you use you're physic powers? Dark Oak laughed, it always helps to have a backup plan, look at curtain number two! The curtain covering the glass tube opened revealing Cream trapped inside. Cream! Tails and Amy yelled as they rushed over, are you alright, Tails yelled. Yeah, I'm ok, Cream said. Not for long Dark Oak said, if I press this button nerve gas will kill the girl in exactly 30 pain filled seconds. So just which should I kill first, it doesn't matter you'll all die bwahahahaha! Suddenly Dark Oak looked at Sonic who was covered in a dark aura, so this is Sonics "Dark form" that I've been hearing about. Once he said that Josh opened his eyes and looked at Sonic transforming into Dark Sonic, no Sonic don't Josh whispered. Sonic was getting angrier by the second, you hurt Josh and Cream, said Sonic extremely angry, I can't control this darkness. Sonic I… gotta… save you, Josh reached towards Sonic who was about to loose control over the darkness, Josh grabbed Sonics shoulder and both of them screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, forgiveness and hatred, hope and desperateness. A huge white sphere of a mixture of light and darkness surrounded the two and the sphere kept growing rapidly and eventually covered everything within a 15 yard radius everyone gasped at this amazing site as it covered the entire building, then it suddenly disappeared, everyone looked up and saw the entire building had just disappeared, that light destroyed anything that wasn't made of organic tissue, Tails explained. So does that mean, Amy started. Yes, said Tails, Dark Oak is gone for good. Aaaaaaaaaahhhgggg, screamed Josh as Sonic, Cream, Amy and Tails, all looked towards him. Josh was on his knees screaming in pain and the shape of an eye was on his forehead. No Marik I will never join you, Josh screamed, a deep voice that seemed to be far of said, then feel my wrath and suffer. Josh suddenly grabbed his head and screamed a horrible scream, suddenly his body went limp as he collapsed to the floor. Josh! The four hero's screamed and rushed over, as they surrounded him they heard Josh chuckle evilly, and the hero's backed of as Josh limply stood up with the eye shaped marking more visible on his forehead now. Allow me to introduce my self, my name is Marik, and for the record I'm not your faithful friend Josh Thorndike. Who are you and how can you control Josh? Asked Sonic. It's simple, said Marik, I have a staff that's called a millennium rod, or at least I used to have it until It was stolen by a wretched pharaoh and his partner, but anyway it similar to a group of items called the millennium items, in order for me to come back to this world I need to find someone that was chosen by one of these, Marik showed Joshes wrist reveling a silver bracelet with an eye that was similar to the one on Joshes forehead, but if he resists I have a backup plan, said Josh. Now Sonic, Marik said, have you ever wondered about how you can go into dark and super form? I know how I can go into super form, Sonic said, the chaos emeralds transform me. Marik laughed, at least you're partially right, Marik said, the chaos emeralds trigger your millennium item. What, Sonic said surprised, there's no way. Oh yes there is, Marik said, the first millennium items are all made of stone, but the second generation are a bit more modern looking, Marik smirked, like your shoe, with that Marik disappeared and Josh collapsed. We have to get him to a hospital, Tails yelled. They all loaded into the X Tornado with Sonic carrying Josh and all thinking hard about what Marik had said, he had left them with more questions than answers. When they got him to the hospital the doctor walked into the room where Josh was, the girls had gone home earlier but Tails and Sonic had stayed. Sonic, the doctor said, it doesn't look good, he is in a coma and his heart is not beating properly, we can hook him up to the cardiac machine, but his funds and all his stuff sold can only pay for the cardiac machine for about 5 years. What if I help pay for it, Sonic asked. I'm sorry but in Joshes will it specifically states that if this is to happen only his funds can pay for his medical assistance, the doctor said sadly, lets just hope the coma subsides soon. The doctor had left the room leaving both Tails and Sonic with a tear in there eye, suddenly a green portal materialized out of thin air and a black hedgehog with purple and yellow stripes running down his back walked into the room and the portal disappeared. Who are you and what do you want, said Sonic taking a fighting stance. Don't worry I'm a friend, said the hedgehog, my name in Yugi and I have come to tell you the one person who can tell you everything, her name is Tikal.

**Authors note: Wow, this is a long chapter, maybe not for you but for me it is. Anyway I have a question to ask, what does OC mean, and please don't just give me what it stands for, please review**


	8. Betrayal  8

The story of Josh Thorndike

Chapter 8

My name in Yugi and I have come to tell you the one person who can tell you everything, her name is Tikal said the black hedgehog with purple and yellow stripes running down his back. Why should we trust you, said Tails who was very suspicious because of Marik. Because I can bring a witness that trusts me, and I think you'll know her, said Yugi. After he finished saying that he fiddled with his watch a bit which suspiciously looked a lot like Joshes**( *cough* *cough* foreshadowing)** and suddenly another portal opened and a green plantlike girl who I bet you thought was dead walked through. COSMO! Yelled Tails and he hugged her, when they finally parted tears were in Tails eyes, Cosmo I missed you so much, Tails said with his voice choked up in happiness and tears. Suddenly Cosmo placed her lips on his and they kissed long and lovingly, Sonic could've sworn he saw Joshes muscles tense but relive quickly. When their lips finally parted they walked home together leaving Sonic, in the room, Sonic realized that Yugi was gone so he left as well.

**5 years later**

**Here I will give a short summary of what happened over the last 5 years. Amy had loved josh yes but after the first year she fell for Sonic and they got married. Tails and Cosmo being to young to get married started dating and dated all through the five years Josh was gone, Cream was heartbroken and although before the coma started Josh was 6 years older but as Cream got older Joshes body never seemed to grow leaving them around the same age. Fewer and fewer people started visiting Josh and the name was seldom remembered except by Cream who was his only visitor. **** anyway the story resumes at the date were he is going to get the machine that keeps his heart beating turned off tomorrow, Cream decided to visit Josh one last time. **

Bye sweetie, Vanilla said as she dropped Cream off at the hospital. Bye mom, Cream said as she walked out the car door, love you. Love you to, Vanilla said as she drove of. Cream walked into the hospital and a hooded being bumped into her mumbling stuff she couldn't make out, when she walked into Joshes room the room looked like Knuckles had went on a rampage and was trapped in this room. The sheets on Joshes bed looked as if they had been thrown of suddenly Cream hid around the corner and listened to the doctor's conversation. I'm telling you, said the nurse he woke up just a moment ago grabbed a hood and stomped out, he also was mumbling about the fact he remembered coming to this world but nothing after that Cream looked and saw that the doctors were going to leave and walked out then she wondered what happened to Josh, she still had an hour of fun time so she decided to go to the park.

**3 days later**

Cream was just hanging around the house watching her favorite TV show when suddenly her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and realized it was Tails, she cringed when she remembered what happened because although they were still friends she still hadn't forgotten that day,

_Hey Cream, Tails said as he walked up to Cream shyly. Hi Tails, Cream said as she tried to give him a friendly peck but Tails turned away, what's wrong, asked Cream. Well you see Cream, Tails said as he rubbed the back of his head, Cosmo is back._

Suddenly the phone rang again interrupting her thoughts she opened her phone and put it to her ear, hey Tails what's up, she said coldly. You have to come down and see this we need your help said Tails, Ok said Cream and she hung up. Ever since Tails broke up with Cream she has been training with swords and bows and arrows so she was no longer a helpless little girl. Cream grabbed her favorite sword, the _love killer_, and set off while she was running she admired the sword, it was a beautiful red sword with the Greek symbol of love and death on the blade written in a dark black. When she finally got there she saw Tails, Cosmo, Amy and Sonic staring at two hooded figures Cream rushed to her companions side and asked Sonic who were these guys, I have no idea but they walked into town and asked for Amy Rose, That's right, said the figure on the right know allow us to introduce ourselves, he lifted his hood revealing Shadow so its you again said Sonic, yes and I have a new apprentice show yourself my scholar! The hooded figure on the left lifted his hood revealing the face of Josh. Look its Josh, yelled Cream, I don't know who you are, said Josh as he pulled out his sword, but I know you are with that blue faker and I will destroy you, Cream quickly analyzed his sword it was green with a black dragon drawn to look like it was wrapping around the sword, it was built for speed which told her that he would try and use multiple quick slashes to sever or injure his opponent until they were to weak to fight any more, this was similar to her strategy which meant if they fought it would be a battle of reflexes. Nice sword, said Cream, what's she called. Her name is the _elements wrath_, and you'll see why. Enough, Sonic yelled, why do you want Amy. Josh chuckled two reasons, one because if we hurt her you'll feel the pain times ten, and two she's a heartbreaker. What, Amy yelled, I am not a heartbreaker who do you think you are. I think that since Shadow took me in while I was injured I think I'm someone who owes the ultimate life form a favor. That favor is to get revenge for him, then I will be on my merry way. You will never touch Amy, said Sonic as he took a fighting stance, Cream took one to, Shadow take Sonic I'll take the rabbit, said Josh. What, Shadow said surprised, you told me you wanted to get Sonic so you could prove you're strength. I know but its something about her that seems strong. Shadow shrugged his shoulders, suit yourself, and so everyone got into a fighting stance except for Tails and Cosmo. Cream, Tails whispered into Creams ear, you should get out of here with us Josh looks like a pretty strong opponent. Wait, Cream replied you're acting like you don't know Josh. Should I know him, asked Tails. But if you don't know him no one else will know him either. Cream said thoughtfully, now I know I need to fight him. Tails and Cosmo backed away slowly as the four waited for who would make the first move. Suddenly Josh lunged towards Cream with his sword in position to gut Cream instantly but also ready to block if necessary and counter attack, so Cream quickly jumped to the side, rolled behind Josh and got ready to cut his head off but Josh quickly ducked and rolled away from Cream. Your pretty good, Said Josh as he smirked , a lot better than those robots that tried to kill that family. So you are a good guy, said Cream as she smirked as well, but how good is it to kill an innocent little girl. I don't plan to kill you, said Josh, but I do intend to leave some marks, with that he charged at Cream with his sword above his head to deliver the final strike to the head. Wait, thought Cream, only an inexperienced fighter would do that it must be a feint, As Josh charged at her Cream went into a half stab, but just as she predicted it was a feint and Josh went into a slide that would have cut her feet of if she didn't jump cutting Joshes back in the process, as they stood a little away from each other Josh felt his back and realized that he was bleeding, you're pretty good said Josh, that's a nice sword you've got. Look at what else it can do, said Cream, she then held her sword upright and it made a copy of itself and then she threw the copy strait at Josh which barely escaped and left a nasty cut on his arm. Josh looked at the blood from the serious wound. Now you've seriously pissed me off, said Josh, now watch the true power of this sword, Josh thrusted his sword into the ground and then pulled it out again except it was blue in color and had the Greek symbol of ice on it also had a blue aura surrounding it. He swung his sword and a blue essence flew towards Cream and it made a direct hit freezing her solid, she watched through the ice as he stabbed his sword into the ground and this time it was red with a red aura and the Greek symbol of fire on it, he then swung his sword at her stomach and the ice melted instantly as she flew backward with a deep gash in her stomach. Cream! Yelled Sonic as he tried to run to her rescue but there was a seemingly invisible force field with the two swordsmen inside, Don't bother, said Shadow, when two people each with a sword that has a power fight no one can interrupt there battle or help them until the battle is finished. It's time to leave those marks now, said Josh, Cream was to terrified to move when suddenly Josh had a strange vision of him pointing a practice sword at Tails.

_Ha I got you, Said Josh as he helped Tails up. I know but you've mastered the sword Tails wined, it's not fair. Well maybe I can teach you a few moves, said Josh. That would be awesome said Tails._

No, what was I doing with that fox kid, yelled Josh grasping his forehead, grrrrr I can't be friends with him I just can't be. Josh was on his knees grabbing his head in pain, suddenly he grabbed his sword and ran off. Sonic grabbed Cream and rushed her to the hospital, and Shadow just shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

**Authors note: Hello people who in which are reading this, I just learned how to check on how much people have read my story and its over 300! I'm so happy. Anyway I decided to introduce a new character into the story, and you need to decide who it will, be. Just give the characters name what he/she looks like and a little about the character, Example**

**The characters name is Josh he is a silver hedgehog with turquoise running down his back and he came from the human world to mobius.**

**Please give a bit better description I had to do this one fast anyway your character will appear in my story, I promise and I might pick more than one. Please review**


	9. new beginings 9

The story of Josh Thorndike

Chapter 9

**Authors note: The winner of the contest is someone who did not review my story it was one of my best friends since no one reviewed it. Anyway I actually came up with 3, two will show up in this chapter but the third one won't appear yet but in the next chapter.**

Josh was sitting on a huge boulder meditating and thinking, when suddenly another image popped into his mind.

_Josh looked up and saw Amy looking at him and fell out of his seat and his face was redder than an apple. He then saw her applauding he blushed even harder. Wow! Amy said, that was amazing._

Argg, said Josh as he grabbed his head, why do these visions keep popping into my head. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Josh turned his head as he became aware that he was not alone. Josh jumped down from the rock and drew his sword, who are you and what do you want, Josh yelled, no one responded he looked around he stabbed his sword into the ground and it came out a white sword with the Greek symbol of light on it. As he looked around a ninja star flew out of the bushes to his left. He was barely able to dodge the incoming projectile as it hit the rock he was meditating on, the moment the ninja star made impact it exploded with pieces of rock flying everywhere. When the blast cleared Josh looked up and saw a hedgehog who looked a lot like shadow except he was all red and he had dark black running down the back of his quills, then he looked at his eyes which startled him for they were pitch black. Who are you, Josh yelled at the figure. My name is Jason said the hedgehog, also known as the one to bring you to your doom. Suddenly Jason lunged at Josh and a huge battle erupted. ( I'm to lazy to describe the fight so you should use that brain of yours and imagine a deadly even fight Josh VS Jason each a master of weapons just make sure at the end Josh defeats Jason and has his sword point at his neck)

Erg, Jason said as Josh pressed the sword point to Jason's neck, looks like I've finally met my match. Good said Josh as he got a mischievous smirk of his face. That's right said Josh, now you've got two choices, One Die right here and now, or two, become my partner/friend and fight on my side forever. I don't know said Jason also getting a smirk on his face, option number one sounds pretty tempting but I guess for your sake I'll come with you and make sure you don't get into any trouble. Josh then took the sword away from his neck, sheathed it and held his hand out to Jason, welcome to the team then buddy, Jason took it and he got up well what do we do now said Jason. Suddenly Josh collapsed to the ground gasping in pain. Oh crap, yelled Jason at the sight of his new friend, are you ok? No you idiot, yelled Josh, my head feels like its going to explode. Suddenly he saw all his memories at once and as quickly as it started it stopped. Josh panted heavily and then got up, he then realized all his memories were back in his head. Wow Jason, said Josh happily, I think you've somehow made my memories return to their rightful places in my head. Is that a good thing, asked Jason? Here we'll discus it over lunch, to burger king, said Josh. No, Jason said, you can't have it your way. We're going to in and out and that's final. Alright, said Josh, we'll go there.

Meanwhile with Sonics gang…

You ok Cream, asked Sonic. Yeah By Knuckles using the chaos energy from the master emerald I healed pretty quickly, said Cream as she got out of bed. She had some bandages wrapped around her stomach. Alright so what do you want to do now, asked Sonic happy that her friend was ok. Suddenly they both heard a cry for help. They both rushed outside and saw a dark purple fox wearing a green T-shirt and bleu jeans being cornered by a pack of wolfs, she was using dark magic to defend herself but every time she killed one three more came. Sonic curled up into a ball and started charging his spin dash, when he unleashed it he killed 20 wolfs at once while Cream killed 5 with every slash of her sword. Pretty soon the surviving few ran off leaving the trio. Thanks for the help, said the fox, my name is May and I am forever in your thanks. Don't mention it, said Sonic, I'm Sonic and this is my friend Cream gave a shy wave as she sheathed her sword. So since were now friends I think we should get to know each other better, suddenly Sonics stomach rumbled. Can we do it over lunch, asked Sonic, I'm starving. Sure, said May there's an In And Out right around the corner shall we go there? Sure said both Sonic and Cream and they went to in and out.

At in and out

Sonic, Cream and May sat at a table while Sonic went to order the food. They didn't notice but a few feet away was the table that held Josh and Jason. So yeah, said Josh that's what happened. Wow interesting story, said Jason though he practically slept through the whole thing. That's when he looked towards May and the love meter suddenly turned on high. The background turned to rainbows and he focused on her. Jason, asked Josh waving his hand in front of his face. JASON, Josh screamed. What, what happened, said Jason snapping out of his trance. What are you staring at, asked Josh. Oh, said Jason, Just that beautiful girl over there, Jason took a deep breath to calm himself. Josh then looked and saw who May was talking to and realized it was Cream. Josh suddenly felt a mix of several emotions. Wait, thought Josh, this is the same way I felt when I first saw Amy, but this time it was stronger, that must mean… no it cant be… am I in love with Cream? That's the girl that I fought, said Josh pointing at Cream, I should probably apologize huh? Yeah, said Jason, and I want to meet that girl. So the two boys went to talk to the girls. Uh hi Cream, said Josh, Cream looked back and saw Josh and was startled, but then realized he had remembered her name, did you get your memories back, asked Cream. Yeah and I'm sorry for trying to you know, kill you and all, apologized Josh. Oh its fine, said Cream, well its not fine but I accept your apology. Ok thanks, said Josh, by the way who's your new friend. Oh that's May, said Cream. Well hello May, said Jason as he shook her hand. That's when Sonic Came not even noticing Josh, he set the food down and sat down. Here's the food Cream, said Sonic, oh hi Josh, Sonic then sat down and got a puzzled look on his face. Wait, Sonic said, your Josh! Sonic jumped up and took a fighting stance, what the heck are you doing here, Sonic said. Sonic, Josh said happily, remember me I got my memories back. Oh I remember you all right, said Sonic, you tried to kill Cream. It's ok Sonic, said Cream, let me explain. Explain later, said Sonic, fight now. You seriously don't remember me, asked Josh sadly then he turned to Cream, Cream how long have I been in a coma. Cream never got to answer because Sonic had kicked Josh in the chin sending him flying across the room. Sonic, yelled Cream. Now time to finish the job, said Sonic walking toward Josh. Sonic, Josh said, I don't want to fight you. Good, said Sonic, then this should be easy. Suddenly Sonic collapsed on the floor with a ninja star stuck in his hand. Every one looked at Jason who was the one who threw it. Will he be ok, asked Cream looking at Sonic. Yeah he'll be fine, said Jason, I only hit him with a sleeper star. Josh got up recovered and faced Cream. Cream how long have I been in a coma and who else besides you even remembers me. Well, said Cream, you've been in a coma for about 5 years. Wow, said Josh surprised, in the shadow realm it only seemed like weeks… What, asked Cream curious about what the "shadow realm" was. Nothing, said Josh quickly, who else remembers me. Well, said Cream, besides me everyone has forgotten you. Ouch, said Jason, then Cream gave him a dirty look and he sunk into his seat. Well… said Josh, what about Amy. Cream took a deep breath and said, she married Sonic. Josh mentally braced himself for grief to come into his mind but he strangely felt nothing. That's strange, thought Josh, does this prove that I do love Cream? Well, said Josh hiding his confusion, I guess I have a lot of apologizes and introductions ahead of me! So Josh grabbed Sonic and swung him over his shoulder, Cream start calling everyone that knew me and let's have a reunion.

During the reunion…

**This is a short description of what happened during the reunion. As it turned out There was one other person who remembered Josh, Espio had remembered him but had kept these thoughts to himself. Other than that everyone had forgotten but with a little push They all remembered all except for Amy who did remember him as a friend but not as a lover, which did kind of hurt Josh but not a whole lot. After an hour past by everyone went home and Jason and May were just hanging out.**

So, said Jason, you can control dark magic? Well yes I can, said May, let me show you. She got up and opened a window then she held her hands together creating a ball of darkness then she threw it out the window the moment it touched the floor it dissolved into the ground and a skeleton crawled out of the ground. She then made a motion as if she was pushing something down and the skeleton fell into the ground. Wow, said Jason clapping, that was awesome. I saw that you are good with ninja stars, said May, just how good. Well let me show you, said Jason with a smirk on his face, he then took a deep breath looked out the open window and threw a fleet of ninja stars, when he stopped the ninja stars have formed a picture of Mays face. Wow, said May, your pretty good, and handsome to. May grabbed her mouth, oh man did I say that out loud, asked May. Yeah you did, said Jason, but I think your beautiful. The two started leaning towards each other and the moment there lips were about to touch Tails burst into the room. Hey Jason, Tails yelled you've got to come see this! Jason looked at Tails and gave him a dirty look. Oh, said Tails realizing his mistake, I'll come back later. He then left the room. Shall we continue, asked Jason. Please, said May as she started leaning forward again, when their lips were about to touch Sonic burst into the room. Hey Jason you've got to see this, yelled Sonic. Once again Jason gave Sonic a dirty look but unlike Tails Sonic didn't get it. What, said Sonic dumbfounded. Nothing, Jason sighed, This better be pretty good. So Sonic, Jason, and May walked outside to the backyard where Cream and Josh were having an archery contest, they were both deadly equally matched. Maybe even a little to evenly matched, every time one of them hit they split the others arrow in half, one person would fire an arrow while next the other would and so on. If one of them missed the center they would lose. Josh, Jason asked, you have hit that target in the bulls eye a lot. Not just that target, said Josh, we tried that target but it got pretty ridiculous. Jason looked across the lawn and saw a target with so many arrows split in half the arrows couldn't split any more and there was also three arrows sticking out of the back of the other. Jason stood with his eyes and mouth wide open, as the two fired more arrows it got dark and they decided it to be a draw. Goodnight Cream said as she headed home. Goodnight, Josh said as he headed for Tails house which would be his home for the time being. Jason and May headed for Amy and Sonics House in which they were going to share a bedroom. (with **TWO **beds for you people out there with devious minds.) They sat on Jason's bed talking. So shall we continue again from later today, asked Jason. I would love to, said May as once again she and Jason started leaning towards each other, but once again they were interrupted by a giant robotic hand crashing through the roof. Now I'll get that hedgehog, yelled doctor Eggman as he let out a hearty laugh. Oh for crying out loud, yelled Jason and he threw a ninja star hitting the doctor in the throat killing him instantly, and he rolled on the floor dead. That's when Sonic and Amy both in there pajamas and Amy with her hammer burst in to the room. Sonic took a look at the dead Eggman and looked at Jason. Do you realize what you have done, asked Sonic. What, asked Jason clueless on even who the dead guy on the floor was. You have just killed one of the most famous villains on Mobius, yelled Sonic happily, Amy then yawned we'll talk about it in the morning I'm going to bed, Amy then left the room. Wow, said Jason amazed, that was the toughest guy on this planet, me and Josh had both fought guys that would make this clown wet himself and run away screaming for his mother. Oh, said Sonic awkwardly, well im going to bed, and with that Sonic left the room and May and Jason fell asleep in there **SEPARATE **beds.

**Authors note: I'm not sure if you noticed but I think these chapters are getting longer and longer. Anyway the next chapter might be short because it will only be a quick reference to what Marik and the mystery character will be. Please review and if there is anything I need to work on please tell me. **


	10. Marik's mission 10

The Story of Josh Thorndike

Chapter 10

**Authors note: as I might of said in the last chapter this chapter might be a bit short and a new character will appear who is like Jason a friend from school. But for privacy security no last names will be included. Enjoy! **

**In Mariks lair**

The lair was bare, other than a simple wooden table there was no furniture, the only light was from an old bare light bulb hanging above the table their was two figures one grey/blonde hedgehog with spiky quills and an attractive echidna that was red (like most echidnas) and wore blue baggy jeans with a white sleeveless T-shirt and green tennis shoes. The echidna held a golden rod with a ball on top that had two blades sticking out of the sides and an eye engraved onto the front. I got your rod Marik, said the echidna in an annoyed tone, took a while to find it to, so just give me the money before I raise the price. Here you go, said Marik as he placed a bag of $1000 on the table, your names Katie right, said Marik as he took the rod from her. Yeah said Katie grabbing the bag and looking inside to see the cash, why do you need my name any more. Two reasons, said Marik, one my other client Joe he was going to propose to you. Eww gross, said Katie disgusted. Don't worry, said Marik, I sent him into a mission in the Mobian desert, he wont come out alive. What's the second thing, asked Katie curiously, I need another mission done, said Marik, two actually. What's the pay, asked Katie, and I'm charging a lot higher for these stupid and complicated missions. Oh don't worry, said Marik holding up two bags, each of these bags contains 50000 dollars in a total of 100,000 dollars. Katie almost drooled at that kind of cash, she could do anything with that. What's the mission, asked Katie considering why he would pay her so much. Ah, said Marik, there are two bags here because I need you to do two missions. One, said Marik holding up a finger, you must earn the trust of Joshes friends and him to get a watch that looks like this. Marik then held up the rod and a picture of Joshes watch came up. Also the second mission, said Marik holding up two fingers, its not as important as the first but I need you to rip apart the relationships by using your stunning looks to make the boys cheat on their girlfriends or wife's, and then smash the boys hearts, shouldn't be to hard for you. NO it shouldn't, said Katie, not with 100000 dollars on the line I'll meet you again here when the job is done. Excelent, said Marik as he laughed evily and Katie exited the room.

**Authors note: I told you this would be short but I needed this to be just Marik and Katie but you know, what happens, happens. Well I'm still wanting to add some more characters, and some ideas so please leave a review. **


	11. relizations 11

The Story of Josh Thorndike

Chapter 11

**Authors note: I'm going to try something new here I'm going to increase the space between the lines though I'm not sure if it will show up… but it is not to make the story seem larger it is to make it easier to read. Well enjoy **

Josh and his friends were having a party at Sonics house, every one was having a good time, well everyone except for Josh and Knuckles who were arguing because Knuckles had just learned Rough had been injured while on a mission. You don't even care, screamed Knuckles at Josh, Rough is nearly dead and you're here having a party. Knuckles I told you, said Josh who was trying to handle the situation, Rough is fine it was just a broken leg… Just a broken leg, yelled Knuckles, maybe I should break you're leg and tell the doctors as you scream in pain, its just a broken leg, you don't even know what its like to lose some one you love. That did it, Josh snapped with that remark, he grabbed Knuckles by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. I do know what its like to lose someone I love, Josh screamed as everyone looked at him, do you now why I came here I didn't have a choice I watched all of my family either murdered or put in prison for life, I gave up everything to come here and why, to save all of you ungrateful rats from a force of pure evil that nearly wiped out another world. With that Josh dropped Knuckles who was stunned by these words he had just heard, Josh then walked out of the room in blind fury. For a time every one was silent but then Cream ran of to help comfort him. She eventually found him slicing up trees into sawdust with his sword. She took a deep breath and bravely emerged from the bushes. What do you want, said Josh sadly and angrily at the same time. You've got to remember, said Cream soothingly, Knuckles has a very hot temper. I know, said Josh as he stared thoughtfully into the woods. Cream took her necklace out of here shirt and started to play with it, Josh noticed this and his first thought was that's a pretty necklace, his second thought was that the necklace looked familiar, his third thought was that he knew this neck lace because it was a millennium item. Where did you get that necklace, said Josh looking Cream directly in the eye. Uh, stammered Cream because she knew Josh knew something was up, my mom gave it to me, she said it had some sort of special powers. Josh took about 5 seconds to process this and then he grabbed Cream and said, we need to see your mom now, he then pulled her along to her to her house. When they got there Josh and Cream saw that Vanilla was having tea with Vector, he ran in and politely but firmly said to Vanilla that they need to talk, so she said goodbye to Vector so they could talk alone. Ms, Vanilla, said Josh holding Creams necklace, were did you get this and do you know what this is? Vanilla took a deep breath and spoke the truth like it was difficult to say, yes I know its powers, said Vanilla, but I'm not the chosen one, Cream is. What, said Cream who had no idea what was going on, when was I a chosen one. Cream dear I'll explain right after I finish talking to this young man, said Vanilla trying to comfort her. She needs to know soon, said Josh with a touch of fear, Marik is back. That's impossible, said Vanilla, didn't the pharaoh kill him? I thought so to, said Josh, but he is back and if Cream holds a millennium item she must learn how to use it. With that Vanilla nodded her head and walked over to Cream she embraced her and looked her directly in the eye. Cream I want you to go with this young man, said Vanilla sadly, listen to what he says because it is all true. Vanilla then embraced her and then she left, Josh made a silent gesture for her to follow him and they started walking. Katie had been looking through the window watching the whole thing, she then silently started to follow both Cream and Josh who were heading deep into the woods. When they were almost at the center Josh looked at some vines hanging down and winced. What's wrong, said Cream who was worried. Nothing, said Josh quickly because he didn't want to scare her now because she would need all the courage she could get, it's just that this is where those vines nearly killed me. Oh yeah, said Cream who was reminded of that incident. They continued and got to a clearing in the heart of the forest. There was a small hut made out of rock that Josh went inside of, Cream followed. In the hut was a simple wooden table and three wooden chairs, Josh was already sitting in one so Cream sat in the chair across from him. Alright, said Josh clapping his hands together, what I'm about to do will turn your life upside down and inside out, all the things you believe to be true will be thrown out the window, you'll see true horror and experience true pain, but on the good side you'll change in a good way, you will grow stronger and have more courage. You'll see truly beautiful sights and experience true pride, so are you ready? After hearing what was about to happen to her she was anything but ready. No, Cream simply stated. Good, said Josh with a small smile, I would be surprised if you were. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Josh walked over and opened the door revealing a white tiger with black stripes on his back, but the feature that stood out was his icy blue eyes. Ah, said Josh like he was expecting him, come inside and sit down. The tiger shyly walked over to the table and sat down next to Cream. Hi I'm Cream, said Cream as she extended her hand towards the tiger. Hello my name is Avery, the tiger said in a polite voice as he shook her hand. Do you know what any of this is about, asked Cream who didn't know much about it herself. Not really, said Avery, Josh just saw me at the coffee shop and looked at my watch then he told me to meet him here. Just then Josh walked back into the room and sat down, to explain. You're both probably wondering why you're here aren't you. Both Cream and Avery nodded. I'll tell you about why you are here and not someone else, Said Josh, You both have these items called millennium items, but they are not the first, they are the second generation and they are much more powerful, how they got to this world I do not know, but Marik which Cream knows, actually came from A different world, how he got here I'm not sure, but he is capable of all sorts of evil. So are my necklace and his watch both millennium items, asked Cream, and what are there special powers. Yes, said Josh answering the first question, and there powers differ so I should start with the one thing all of ours have in common… Wait, interrupted Avery, what do you mean ours, like all three of us. Josh showed them his ring and said that it was also a millennium item. They all have to spirits within them, started Josh, ones good and ones evil, just like Sonic who also believe it or not has a millennium item, which Avery might know did you Avery? Avery nodded yes, that's what I thought, said Josh, being his brother and all… Wait, said Cream confused, I didn't know that Sonic had a brother! Neither does Sonic, said Avery quickly, and I would like It to stay unknown. Avery is very shy, explained Josh to Cream, that secret getting out would lead to all sorts of problems. Katie had been listening to all of this, and had learned a lot that will help later, but for now she had to gain their trust. So she walked in to make friends, well, friends that she'll kill later on, she never had any real friends she didn't need them, they just slowed her down, or so she thought. She quickly put some fake blood on her shoulder then took a gun and shot it into the air, the three ran outside looking at Katie as she pretended to be in horrible pain. Avery took one look at this echidna and gasped at how beautiful she was but quickly shook it of and ran to her aid. What happened, asked Avery, who did this? I… I don't know, Katie said through chokes of fake pain. It might have been one of Marik's goons, suggested Josh, we better help her. Avery picked her up and carried her back to the wooden shack were they would take care of there own destruction.

**Authors note: sorry about the quick finish but I had to get it done because I'm going to Reno soon… Please review**


End file.
